independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Nimziki
| residence = | education = Georgetown University | affiliation = USDOD CIA Project Smudge | profession = Secretary of Defense , Director of the CIA | marital = Single | actor = James Rebhorn | firstseen = Independence Day }} Albert Nimziki (born 1948) was the U.S. Secretary of Defense under President Thomas Whitmore and former Director of the Central Intelligence Agency. Biography Background Nimziki grew up in Lancaster, Pennsylvania and was the son of a agronomist. He attended in Georgetown University, where he earned a double major in criminology and international relations. Nimziki joined the CIA in which he proved himself to be a highly efficient administrator, and steadily rose through the agency's ranks and eventually becoming Director of the CIA. He was among the few selected people who were aware of extraterrestrial life from the Roswell incident under Project Smudge. During the fallout of the Watergate scandal in 1972, Nimziki successfully proposed having every extraterrestrial-related information and assets placed under his purview. Nimziki served under four presidential administrations, including the Whitmore Administration. During his term as Secretary of Defense under President Whitmore, Nimziki was highly ambitious and he had amassed enough power similar to that of J. Edgar Hoover. He was not a likable man, in which he was earned the unflattering nickname, "The Iron Sphincter."Independence Day: Official Novelization War of 1996 By the time of the 1996 invasion, Nimziki chose not to reveal his knowledge about the aliens to the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He initially advocated a preemptive attack on the aliens should they shown themselves as a threat, which was proven correct. Nimziki escaped the destruction of Washington, D.C. on Air Force One. Following the loss of NORAD and a failed counterattack against the aliens, Nimziki reluctantly revealed to Whitmore the existence of Area 51 and his knowledge about the aliens. Nimziki later strongly advised Whitmore in launching a nuclear attack on the invaders. Whitmore finally heeded his advice after learning the aliens' sinister purpose to harvest Earth's natural resources and wiping out its inhabitants. But an attempt on one of the City Destroyers above Houston fails to penetrates its shield. Nimziki tried to insist that further nuclear strikes might break through the invaders' shields, but Whitmore called off the remaining strikes. During the next day, David Levinson found a way to disabled the aliens' force-fields by proposing the idea to use Area 51's refurbished alien spaceship to infiltrate the alien mothership and then infected it with a computer virus that would disable their shields and plant a nuclear missile on board, therefore allowing the world's miltaries to launch a world-wide coordinated counterattack against the aliens. Nimziki was deeply skeptical of Levinson's plan and urged the President to dismiss it by arguing that they do not have enough available manpower and coordination to launch such an assault, and doubting the spaceship's capability to fly and the pilot qualified to fly it. However, Levinson starts up the vessel, proving its ability to fly, and USMC Captain Steven Hiller volunteered to be its pilot. Whitmore approved the plan. Nimziki, in a last ditch effort, again tried to convince Whitmore to change his mind. But Whitmore had enough of Nimziki and his obstructive antics, stating to him of his mistake for "appointing a sniveling little weasel like him as his Secretary of Defense" and promptly had him fired much to Nimziki's shock. During the aliens' attack on Area 51, Nimziki found himself invited by Julius Levinson to join his Torah reading. Although Nimziki professed that he is not Jewish, Julius doesn't mind it at all. Post-War Years after the invasion, Nimziki attempted to run for president in the 2000 presidential election but was bested by William Grey.Independence Day: Crucible Gallery Nimziki 01.png ScreenShoctdt027.jpg ScreenShotd062.jpg ScreenShot106v.jpg Nimziki 03.png Nimziki 04.png ScreenShot0 09.jpg Nimziki 07.png Nimziki_08.png Nimziki_09.png Nimziki_10.png Nimziki_11.png Nimziki_12.png Nimziki_13.png Nimziki_14.png Nimziki_15.png Nimziki & Julius.png Memorable Quotes Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Silent Zone'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' Behind the Scenes *According to James Rebhorn, he compares Albert Nimziki to Oliver North, who served under Ronald Reagan and was known for his role in the Iran-Contra scandal.Aberly and Engel 1996, p. 44. *Nimziki's firing lampoons Joe Nimziki, MGM's head of advertising who reportedly accounted for unpleasant experiences for Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich when studio executives forced recuts of Stargate. Stephen Galloway (July 4, 2001). "Affleck's Schedule Busies After 'Harbor'". bnet.com.Rebecca Ascher-Walsh (July 12, 1996). "SPACE UNDER FIRE". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 8, 2008. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Silent Zone characters